DenNIM (comic series)
The DenNIM comic series is a friendlier approach to the DenNIM storyline. The comics tend to be for a general audience, as it doesn't discuss any serious subjects. It focusses on the two characters playing together and Mind's abuse is mostly ignored. The things they do are typical for two children of their age, but Dennim's personality creates humoristic conclusions and dialogue. The comics always have a title that starts with "Dennim likes ", and are double titled in the first frame (DenNIM: The series). The first comic was published on December 4, 2013 on Deviantart and created by VampireMeerkat. Comics '"Dennim likes holes"' (December 4, 2013) Mind and Dennim are playing "Cowboys and Indians", but Mind ends up falling through the floor and gets stuck. ------------------------ '"Dennim likes jokes"' (December 4, 2013) Mind approaches Dennim with a made-up joke. Dennim doesn't like it. ------------------------ '"Dennim likes babies"' (June 21, 2016) Mind asks Dennim to play the father of her baby doll, but Dennim doesn't acknowledge it as his child and gets upset by Mind's "betrayal". ------------------------ '"Dennim likes America"' (June 25, 2016) Dennim the candy store owner experiences racism from an "American" customer. ------------------------ '"Dennim likes teeth"' (Not out yet) Mind and Dennim talk about the tooth fairy and the world she might live in. ------------------------ '"Dennim still likes jokes"' (Not out yet) Mind approaches Dennim with another made-up joke. Dennim tries to run for his life. ------------------------ '"Dennim likes hospitals"' (Not out yet) Mind and Dennim are playing hospital, and have to help a poor giraffe who accidentally fell on top of his cellphone while not wearing any pants. ------------------------ '"Dennim likes freckles"' (Not out yet) Mind ends up getting freckles, but Dennim convinces her it's skin cancer. ------------------------ '"Dennim likes parties"' (Not out yet) Mind and Dennim are bored, so they decide to throw a party. But Dennim seems to have a different idea of what a party should be like. ------------------------ '"Dennim likes holidays"' (Not out yet) Mind plays the owner of a luxerious hotel in Greece, and Dennim a drugs dealer on holiday. ------------------------ '"Dennim likes sexy beaches"' (Not out yet) Mind laments about wanting to see the sea, so Dennim decides to help her the best he can. ------------------------- '"Dennim likes hide and seek"' (Not out yet) Mind and Dennim are playing hide and seek, but Dennim proves to be so good, Mind assumes he's cheating. ------------------------- '"Dennim likes birthdays"' (Not out yet) Mind is alone on her birthday, until Dennim surprises her, dressed up as her mother. ------------------------ '"Dennim likes dogs"' (Not out yet) Dennim plays Mind's dog, without really consulting her, and makes it hard for her to focus on her homework. ------------------------- '"Dennim likes homework"' (Not out yet) Redoing her homework from last time, Dennim eventually offers his help. ------------------------- '"Dennim likes picture day"' (Not out yet) Mind has to get her picture taken, but is worried that Dennim will mess it up like all the previous years. ------------------------- '"Dennim likes Valentine's Day"' (Not out yet) Mind wants to suprise Dennim with a gift, but he tests her patience. ------------------------ '"Dennim likes superficial beauty"' (Not out yet) Mind pretends to be a fashion stylist and gives Dennim a make-over. ------------------------ '"Mind likes The Phantom of the Opera"' (Not out yet) Mind wants to reinact her favourite movie, but also play her favourite character. Trivia * In the comic "Dennim likes jokes", Dennim is drawing a large collection of images on Mind's wall of Mind's father bursting into flames or Dennim killing him; ** One image shows him together with Mind inside a heart. * In the comic "Dennim likes America", one of the boxes carries Play-Doh balls and has the words "Dennim's huge balls" written on it; ** The box at the right of it has long cylinder-shaped sculptures, completing the joke. See Also * Dennim * Mind * DenNIM (about page) * DenNIM (animated feature) *Dennim (monster) *Dennim (demonic lord) * "DenNIM" at Deviantart